Eux
by lezlly972
Summary: Ma fiction présente dix adolescents. Un lycée, quatre clans, des buts différents, des caractères divergents et des réputations bien à part. Deux groupes sont concernés. Jamais ils n'ont voulu se rencontrer. Une simple bêtise à tout changer. Les quiproquos se sont enchaînés. Une altercation a eu lieu et les a poussé à se parler et c'est ainsi que, bien malgré eux, tout a commencer.
1. Prologue

Salut ! Eh bien voilà ! Je vous poste ma toute première fiction. Avant de commencer, il faut que vous sachiez que les caractères des personnages ne sont pas les mêmes qu'à l'origine. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous laisserez des commentaires.

Les personnages principaux sont : Jellal, Grey, Natsu, Gajeel, Luxus, Erza, Jubia, Lucy, Levy, Mirajane.

* * *

**Eux**

Prologue

Je me suis toujours demander même étant petite si le prince charmant existait ? Je me demandais s'il viendrait un jour me chercher sur son beau cheval blanc, me libérerait d'un baiser, hélas j'étais bien trop stupide ... Mon nom est Levy McGarden, je suis très timide ... avec les autres, je suis dans un lycée où la beauté règne autant que chez les garçons que chez les filles, je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami, tout les garçons que je fréquentais me considéraient ... je pense comme leur petite sœur. Je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse ! Les hommes sont tous des goujats ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Non jamais ! Jellal mon cousin les représente bien ! Il a toujours changé de partenaire, après avoir "conclue" avec elles ! Et les garçons de sa bande ne doivent pas être mieux ! Même s'ils sont magnifiques, ils restent des ennemis dangereux pour les femmes ! Erza une amie à moi , est tombée amoureuse de mon cousin ! Sans même le connaître, sous ses aspects de prince, c'est un "salop", je sais, je suis très vulgaire, mais je suis témoin des cœurs qu'il s'amuse à briser, en leur disant :

-Mais pourquoi Jellal ?! Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je suis jeune, et je veux profiter de ma vie ! Sur ce tu as été une très bonne copine mais malheureusement il reste d'autres canons à qui je n'ai pas encore goûté ... salut ... je t'appellerai si j'en ai besoin !

Vraiment ! Ensuite c'est moi que l'on vient engueuler comme quoi je suis sa cousine, que je devrais aller le raisonner, etc ... Et le pire c'est quand il les rappelle quand il en a besoin, elles accourent tout de suite ! Elles n'ont même pas une once de dignité, fierté qui leur reste ?! Non ... Oui et moi j'attends toujours que mon prince charmant vienne mais vu le comportement des garçons de ce lycée ... Je pense pouvoir attendre très longtemps !

...: Levy ! Veuillez nous lire le début de la deuxième partie du chapitre 3 du roman Mme Bovary.  
Levy en se levant : Oui bien sûr, "Le lendemain à son réveil, elle aperçut le clerc sur la place ..."  
...: Très bien ! Mademoiselle McGarden, veuillez hausser le ton la prochaine fois, on ne vous mangera pas !  
Levy rougissant : Oui, oui très bien M. Makarof ...

Makarof Draer, mon professeur de français, il doit avoir dans la cinquantaine, d'après ses cheveux blancs, nous sommes en ce moment en train de lire Mme Bovary de Flaubert, eh bien, je trouve qu'elle a bien raison de tromper son mari ! Vu comme il est ennuyeux ! Je me serais suicidée !

Dring Dring !

La fin de ce cours est arrivée ! Je suis si soulagée !

Jubia: Pfiou ! J'en avais marre ! Ma tête allait exploser.

Elle, c'est Jubia Lokser, elle a 17 ans et demie, comme moi, cheveux bleu, c'est la première de la classe !

Lucy : Ouais grave. J'allais mourir d'ennui !

Voilà Lucy Heartfilia, le stéréotype de la blonde aux yeux, non bleus mais marron, grosse poitrine, elle n'est pas bête, elle est très sérieuse en cours, mais à la fin, elle se lâche complètement, elle a 17 ans ! Elle est sortie avec Luxus Draer, uns des garçons du groupe de Jellal, en seconde cela a duré un an, elle ne connait pas les garçons du groupe excepté Luxus, ils ne se parlent plus depuis ; elle est ensuite sortie avec Sting en première, cette histoire a duré trois jours, depuis, elle sort avec un garçon en dehors du lycée, qui se nomme Mike ... Que dire de plus ? Ah oui Sting fait partie d'un groupe rival, à celui de Jellal, je ne l'ai jamais vu de face, que de dos ... quand il embrassait Lucy, il a 19 ans et est en BTS, ...elle ne lui parle plus ... autant dire qu'elle ne veut plus parler à ses ex ?

Erza : Vous voulez venir acheter un truc à manger avec moi ? J'ai hyper faim !  
Lucy:Tu ne cesseras donc jamais ?!

Voici Erza Scarlett, comme vous pouvez le constater, elle est très gourmande ! Elle a tout le temps faim ! Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être sexy, elle a toujours une queue de cheval, elle a 18 ans, elle n'aime pas travailler, fainéante de nature ! Elle est sortie avec Simon je sais plus quoi, un génie, à la fin de l'année de première, c'est fini depuis deux jours, il fait parti d'un groupe d'intellectuel, dont les garçons sont loin d'être aussi beaux que le groupe de Jellal ! Elle amoureuse de Jellal ! Comment fait-t-elle pour ne pas grossir ?

Mirajane donnant une tape sur le dos de Lucy : Venez ! Soyez pas faignantes !  
Lucy : Le problème n'est pas la ! Tu vois ! Erza ne cesse de manger (bla bla bla)  
Mirajane en baillant : Oui ? oui ? oui d'accord , d'accord ...

Elle c'est Mirajane Strauss, elle a 18 ans, elle a commencé la maternelle plus tard comme Erza, elle est très têtue, et féministe , vu le peu de manière qu'elle a, elle se conduit comme un frère protecteur envers nous, ses frères sont Shaw, il fait partie du groupe de Jellal ; et Elfman, qui fait partie du groupe adverse ! Je sais très peu de chose sur sa vie sentimentale car elle ne se livre pas beaucoup à nous, si ce n'est qu'elle est sortie avec Lyon Bastia, l'année dernière ! Il fait partie du groupe de Sting, c'est en quelque sorte le leader ! Il a rompu avec elle au bout du cinquième jour disant qu'il avait couché avec elle ! Depuis je ne l'ai jamais vu sortir avec un autre garçon. Elle est plutôt sexy, elle aussi ! Cheveux nacre aux yeux bleu, elle n'est ni intelligente ni bête, elle s'emporte très vite quand on la contrarie ! A t-elle un copain ? Pour le savoir, il faudra mener l'enquête.

Jubia : Levy tu viens ! On va acheter un truc à manger !  
Levy : Oui j'arrive !

* * *

Mervi d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Le jour où tout a commencé. Je vous déteste.**

Diner chez les McGarden :

Hades (de Grimoir Heart) : Alors Jellal comment s'est passé ta journée ?

Jellal : Très bien ! Je pense que je vais avoir les Félicitations du conseil ^^

Levy : *Vantard ! *

Hades : Je suis content de l'entendre ! Tu représente les McGarden et les Fernandez ! Ne l'oublie pas !

Jellal : Non ! J'en suis fière !

Hades : Et toi Levy ?

Levy : Je ...*merde !* je ... oui ... moi ... aussi ... père ...

Hades : Je l'espère ! Ne me déçois pas ! Levy !

Levy : Oui p père !

Meldy : Pourtant, j'ai vu tes notes ! Elles ne sont pas terribles du tout !

Levy : *Idiote ! Tais toi ! * Je ... bon où les as-tu vu ?

Hades : Quelles sont ses notes ?

Meldy : 10 en français ! 12 en anglais ! 2 en mathématiques !

Hades : Comment ?!

Levy : ^^' * I am in the shit ! ( traduction : Je suis dans la merde) *

Hades : Monte dans ta chambre immédiatement !

Levy : O oui père !

Jellal sourire narquois : Pauvre cousine ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me demander de l'aide ?

Levy : *Salop!*

Hades : Cela suffit ! Dans ta chambre Levy !

Levy en partant : Oui pè père !

Une fois allongée dans son lit, elle se mettait à insulter Jellal de tous les noms. Il était beau, intelligent, charismatique. Bref. Aucune fille ne lui résistait facilement. Et elle c'était tout le contraire. Personne ne la remarquait ! Et pire, sa soeur Meldy était sa complice maintenant.

Lendemain au lycée :

Jubia était en train de marcher, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues roses, elle pleurait parce que son petit ami Kageyama l'avait quittée, après qu'ils soient passés à l'acte ! elle le savait en même temps ! il faisait parti du fameux groupe ! un groupe de casa nova ! alors pourquoi lui avait t'-elle offert sa première fois à lui ?! Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Oui c'est bien pour cela. Elle l'aimait à en mourir ! Devait-elle en parler à ses amies ?

P.O.V Erza :

J'attends devant la porte de la classe les filles, quand je vois Jubia pleurer ! Quoi Jubia ?! Lokser ?! Pleurer ? Impossible ?! Mais c'est bien elle ! Dois-je y aller ou non ? Je m'approche dangereusement d'elle, elle me voit, elle essaye de cacher ses larmes, je la serre dans mes bras lui demandant ce qu'il ne va pas.

Fin P.O.V Erza

Jubia : Si je te le dis , tu ne le répéteras pas aux autres ?

Erza : Jubia ! on s'est promis entre nous cinq de ne pas avoir de secret !

Jubia : Je le sais ... mais ... bon au fait je suis sortie avec Kageyama (d'Eisen Wald) ...

Erza : Tu aurais pu nous le dire !

Jubia : Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache !

Erza : Ca fait depuis combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Jubia : Depuis trois jours ...

Erza : Attends laisse moi deviner ! tu as coucher avec lui , et après il t'a laissé tomber ?

Jubia fit un faible hochement de tête !

Erza : Tu le savais, que c'était un coureur de jupon !

Jubia : Oui ... mais !

Erza : Ne t'en fais pas ! ce n'est pas le seul garçon sur Terre !

Lucy : Hey les filles ça va ? Jubia ?! pourquoi tu pleures ?!

Erza : Elle vous expliquera tout, quand on sera toute la !

Lucy inquiète : Ok ...

Après que Levy arriva suivie de Mirajane, Jubia leur raconta toute l'histoire !

Levy : Je l'avais pourtant bi bien dit à Erza, qu'il ne fa fallait pas s'intéresser à eux !

Mirajane : Et tu n'as pas écouté mon histoire avec Lyon ? C'est la même version ! Maintenant il va le dire à tout le monde qu'il t'a "sauté" si crûment dit ! Rassure moi c'était pas ta première fois ?

Jubia : Euh ... oui ...

Mirajane : Tu es dans la merde ! Il va le dire à tout le monde que t'étais vierge ! ça va circuler vite !

Lucy : Tu lui fais encore plus peur ! Mirajane ! Essayons de trouver une solution !

Levy : Si vous vous vou voulez je peux all aller parler à mon cou cousin JELLAL ! J'en marre de ces bégaiement !

Mirajane : Tu pourrais faire ça ? Et ne t'inquiètes pas, les bégaiements chez une fille c'est mignon !

Levy : O oui ! Mais pas pour toi Erza ! Je ne veux pas t'arran ger un coup avec lui ! çà serait comme signer ton pacte avec le diable !

Erza : Ok ! Allons y vite ! Avant que ça sonne !

Lucy : On te suit !

Jubia : Je reste ici ! moi ...

Lucy : Bon je reste avec elle ! Allez-y les filles ! On compte sur toi Levy !

Levy : Je ne gar garanti rien !

Erza : Tentons alors !

Mirajane : Si il se moque de Jubia ! Kageyama, je le tue ! Même si il y a mon frère !

Levy : Mais j'y pen pense ! Pour pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée lui dem demander ?

Mirajane : Peine perdue ! Ils ne m'écoutent jamais ! Et puis Elfman, est dans le groupe de Lyon mais il ne m'a même pas défendu !

P.O.V Levy :

Nous approchons de ce groupe en question ! Je les vois ! Tous aussi sublimes les uns que les autres ! Je vois mon cousin Jellal, tripotant les fesses d'une Trainée ! Minerva ! Il ne peuvent pas avoir plus de goût ! Franchement Minerva ! Je vois qu'un beau blond avec une cicatrice nous a repéré ! Il avertit Jellal qui se retourne ! Mon coeur commence à battre la chamade ! J'ai peur ! Toujours avec ce sourire narquois ! Je le déteste ! Ils me fixent tous à présent ! Je m'aperçois que Mirajane et Erza sont restées dehors ! En me laissant seule devant eux ! Elles sont chiantes !

Fin P.O.V Levy

...: Que désires-tu ?

Levy, j'observe le garçon qui vient de me dire ça, il est vraiment beau ! Au fait je m'y attendais ! Il est brun ébène, grand, on peut distinguer sa musculature sous son tee-shirt, ses cheveux sont en bataille mais ça lui va bien, il plairait sûrement à Jubia !

Jellal : Que me veux tu ? Chère cousine ?

Levy : Je ... je ... je ... qui est Kageyama ?

Jellal souriant : Toujours aussi timide !

Kageyama : C'est moi pourquoi ?

Il est brun, yeux en forme d'amande, cheveux mi-long attachés en une couette, il me dépasse de six têtes comme les autres membres de ce groupe !

Levy : Co con connais tu Jubia Lokser ?

Kageyama : Ouais ! Je l'ai "sauté" hier ! Elle était bonne, trop innocente !

Shaw : Bien joué !

... : Sa poitrine était comment ?

Kageyama : Trop bonne ! Putain !

Non mais je rêve. Ils parlent tous en m'ignorant, je regarde le garçon en question qui a lancé cette réplique. Il est brun. Soudain, je sens que ses yeux rouge sang qui me fixent. Je deviens toute rouge. Non ils l'ont tous remarqués car ils se moquent de moi, y compris lui. Sale idiot !

Levy : Je suis venue ici ! car je je ne veux pas qu que tu di dises à tout le mo monde que tu as couché avec ell elle !

Kageyama : C'est déjà fait !

Levy : Co comment ?!

Kageyama : Tout le monde le sait ^^

Je sens à ce moment là une rage montée en moi. Les yeux baissés, je déglutis. A cause de lui mon amie allait souffrir cette année ! Je ... pleure ?! Non. Tout le monde le voit. Je les déteste !

Kageyama : Ne pleure pas ... Si tu veux, je peux le faire avec toi, si tu es trop jalouse ?

Jalouse, moi ! Sans m'en rendre compte je lui colle une gifle. Tellement forte que l'on entend le bruit. Il recule sous l'impact de la claque. Il me regarde étonné. Ca doit être la première fois qu'il doit en recevoir une.

Kageyama : Tu ...

Levy : Tu n'es qu'un salop ! Vous tous ! Vous êtes des êtres qui ne méritent pas d'être considérés comme des êtres humains ! Même toi Jellal !

Kageyama : Tu ... tu as osé ?

Je me rend compte que j'ai fait la pire gaffe de ma vie ! Je viens de me les mettre à dos ! Je suis ... dans la ... merde ! Mon année est fichue ...

Levy : Je ...

Kageyama : Tu sais ce qui t'attend ?

Levy : ...


	3. Chapter 2

Il fallait bien qu'il y ai un chapitre 2. Eh ouais, désolé, mais Erza est très différente que dans l'anime et ça me fais un peu bizarre d'ailleurs, mais c'est pour les besoin de l'histoire. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Kylie Scarlet : Mercii ! Jellal est un peu connard (pas qu'un peu) dans mon histoire, donc faut s'attendre à ce qu'il ne ménage pas Erza et je poste la suite assez rapidement puisqu'une bonne partie des chapitres sont déjà écris ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapter 2 : C'est en leur parlant qu'ils sont entrés dans nos vies.**

* * *

Kageyama : Tu sais ce qui t'attend ?

Levy : ... Je !

Kageyama : Tu ? tu sais que c'est la première fois qu'une fille me donne une gifle, même ma mère ne m'en a jamais donnée a part toi ... tu m'épates ...j'aime ça ... les filles qui ont du caractère ... ça change ^^

Levy : J'espère que tu tu l'as bien sentie et que que, cela ne t'as pas pas traumatisé !

Kageyama : Et tu continues en plus ... Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ?

Shaw : Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes ... de vouloir jouer dans la cour des grands ... ma petite ...

Levy troublée : Je ... je ... qui t'as dit que je voulais jo jouer dans la cour des gr grands ?!

Shaw : C'est ce que tu nous montre, en tout cas ... Je le vois.

Levy : ...

Shaw approcha son visage à celui de Levy ...

Levy reculant : Dé dé dégages !

Kageyama : J'en ai marre là. C'est bon, arrêtons de jouer les gars, notre réputation va chuter ...

Gajeel : Grave !

Grey : Kageyama ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça à cette fille qui est comme tu le dis si bien innocente ...

Kageyama : Pour m'amuser ! Mais vous n'avez rien à me reprocher ! Vous êtes pires !

Grey : Je fais ça avec des putes du lycée, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, mais pas à des filles comme ça ...

Kageyama : Eh mais je vous jure ! Cette meuf est trop bonne ! Vous n'auriez pas résisté.

Grey s'adressant à Levy : Tu peux nous conduire jusqu'à elle ?

Levy : Qu'allez-vous lui lui faire ?!

Grey : Juste la regarder ...

Levy : Je ... Non !

Grey : Comme tu le souhaite, mais je pourrais pas l'aider !

Jellal : Et pourquoi voudrais-tu l'aider ?

Gajeel : Non, mais sérieux ! C'est du n'importe quoi là ! On est des briseurs de cœur ! Allez les gars, on va pas en faire toute une histoire !

Levy : C'est une petite histoire pour vous, parce que vous n'allez pas souffrir des conséquences ! Mais elle si ! A cause de ce sa salaud !

Gajeel : Mais chacun ses problèmes ! Elle n'avait pas à baiser avec lui !

Levy en partant : Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à parler à des débiles comme vous !

Kageyama : A plus ! Petite reviens me voir quand tu seras prête à perdre ta virginité. Je suis doux ...

P.O.V Levy

Non mais je rêve ! Et tout les autres se marrent excepté le beau ténébreux qui voulait voir Jubia ... Il est surement blasé par ces comportements ; moi aussi d'ailleurs.

FIN P.O.V. Levy

Erza accourant auprès de Levy : Alors ?!

Levy : Vous ! VOUS DEUX !

Mirajane : On sait que c'est pas sympa qu'on t'ai laissé tombé, mais on était trop intimidés et on n'en est désolé !

Erza : Oui ! Excuses nous ! On ne recommencera plus !

Levy : Bon ... C'est c'est d'accord.

Erza : Alors il s'est passé quoi ?!

Levy : Ces garçons ne sont que des crétins !

Mirajane : Donc, si j'ai bien compris pour Jubia ... C'est mal parti ?

Levy hocha la tête d'un air triste.

Erza : ...

Mirajane : Allons vite la rejoindre !

Levy : Oui ...

Arrivées, Levy raconta tout ce qu'avait dit Kageyama.

Jubia : Je ...

Levy : Désolé Jubia ! Je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre !

Jubia : Tu n'as pas à être désolé Levy, je te remercie du fond du cœur pour tout ce que tu as déjà fait ! Merci Levy ! Je résoudrai ce problème seule, les filles ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Lucy : Jubia ...

...: Donc c'est elle Jubia ?

Levy se retournant : Que fais-tu la ?! En plus, avec ta bande de macaques ?!

Jellal : Parle autrement Levy !

Grey souriant : Je voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait la fille que s'était fait Kageyama. Et je vois que ça en vaut la peine.

Gajeel : Natsu ! Tu veux que je t'aide à le porter ?

Natsu : Trop ! Il exagère quand même de s'endormir en marchant ! Jamais vu ça !

Gajeel l'aidant à porter : T'inquiètes pas Gajeel Redfox est là ! Ma beauté !

Natsu : Désolé mon mignon mais je suis 100% hétéro !

Gajeel : Moi aussi !

Jellal se mettant la main sur le front : Putain ! Vas-y ! Vous êtes des boulets ! Vous êtes en train de salir notre réputation !

Erza éclatant de rire: C'est un gag ou quoi ?

Jellal la toisant de haut en bas : Qui t'as permis de te moquer de nous ?

Levy : Laisse-la ! A vrai dire ! Moi aussi j'ai envie d'éclater de rire !

Kageyama : Jubia ! Comment ça va bébé ?

Lucy se mettant devant elle : Ne lui adresse même pas la parole connard !

Kageyama : T'es plutôt canon ! Blonde à forte poitrine ! Décidément tu es mon style !

Lucy : Eh bien toi non ! Tu ne l'es pas du tout !

Shaw : Vos gueules putain ! On est venu parler sérieusement et vous Gajeel, Natsu, Luxus et Kageyama foutez la merde !

* * *

Eh voilà, c'est fini !


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Proposition alléchante ! Comment elle peut me faire çà !**

* * *

Gajeel : Ah, désolé Shaw.

Shaw : ... Bon revenons à nos affair-

Luxus se réveillant en l'interrompant : OUaahhh j'ai bien dormi ... !

Shaw gardant son calme : Hum ... revenons à nos-...

Luxus : On est où la ?

Shaw : Que quelqu'un le fasse taire ! Par pitié ! Avant que je ne l'étripe !

Luxus : Qui est-ce que tu comptes étriper là ?!

Gajeel : Luxus, on parle sérieusement, alors fous pas la merde ! Je ressemble à qui quand je parles comme ça ?! Ah ah !

Natsu : Que quelqu'un le fasse taire ! Par pitié ! Avant que ne l'étripes ! Ah ah ! A Shaw bien sûr ! Toujours énervé lui !

Shaw : Je suis toujours là !

Jellal se tapant le front : Rohh ! Ca suffit là ! Bref ! Jubia hein !

Jubia : Oui ?

Grey souriant perversement : Ouais ça le fait mec !

Kageyama souriant de la même manière : Je te l'avais dit !

Jellal : Donne-moi une raison, pour que Kageyama répare ses dégâts ?

Levy : C'est évident ! Vous êtes tous des des connards !

Jellal souriant narquoisement : Peut-être, mais des connards qui ont pleins de meufs à leurs pieds.

Levy : Grrr ! Partez d'ici ! L Laissez-nous !

Lucy : Claire !

P.O.V Erza :

Il est si beau ! Avec cet air si sérieux ! Il est so sex ! Les contraires s'attirent. J'ai peut-être une chance de sortir avec lui. Oh tiens ?! Il me regarde cette fois souriant et en me faisant un CLIN D'ŒIL ! Se pourrait qu'il ait remarqué ?

Fin P.O.V Erza

Jellal souriant narquoisement : On dirait que je fais de l'effet pour un soit disant connard.

Erza : Mais ! N'importe quoi ! Ca va pas la tête ! Tu n'est pas attirant du tout !

Levy : Comment as-tu pu c croire que tu faisais de l'effet à Erza ? Tu es si prétentieux !

Jellal : Bref ! Si tu veux que je répare les dégâts, je dois passer une nuit avec l'une d'entre vous !

Levy : Quelle est cette proposition stupide ?!

Grey : C'est la vérité. Si la fille choisie arrive à le séduire.

Jellal fit un clin d'oeil au fille.

Jubia : Alors ce sera moi !

Erza : * QUOI?! Jubia ?! Pourquoi ?

Jubia : Hein pourquoi quoi ?

Erza : *Merde j'ai pensé à voix haute ! * Non non rien !

Jubia : Ah d'accord !

Jellal : Alors, ce sera toi Jubia. Tiens ce papier, je passerais te prendre ce soir.

Shaw : Salut !

Gajeel : Bye !

Jubia : Et mon adresse ?

Jellal : T'inquiètes je l'ai déjà ! Allez à ce soir !

Et il s'en alla.

Erza : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ce papier ?

Jubia lisant à voix haute : Habille-toi bien. Restaurant et boite de nuit chic.

Erza : Tu as des robes ?

Jubia : A vrai dire, non.

Levy : Après les cours viens chez moi. Je le ferais à contre-cœur, mais bon, si c'est pour t'aider ! Et ne tombe surtout pas sous son charme !

Jubia : Oui !

Erza : Bon bah moi je vais aux toilettes. Je reviens les filles !

Lucy : Ok !

P.O.V Erza :

Je marcha jusqu'aux toilettes ! Les larmes aux yeux ! Comment Jubia avait-elle pu me faire ça ? Et elle allait en rendez vous avec lui ! Bon sang, je sais très bien que c'est pour une bonne cause mais, çà fait mal ... Je prenais mon portable et appellais Simon, mon ex-copain, il vient toujours quand je suis triste.

-Allô ?

-Salut c'est Erza ça va ?

-Erza ... Tu pleures ?

-Oui, un peu ...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Jubia va à un rendez vous avec le garçon qui me plait en ce moment ...

-Ah ... Tu es où la ?

-Aux toilettes ...

-Attend-moi. J'arrive !

-Merci ...

Il raccrocha et je l'attendis environ 5 minutes. Jusqu'à ce que la porte finisse par enfin s'ouvrir. Il vient vers moi ! Et s'assoit auprès de moi ... met ses bras autour de mes épaules ... il est mon voisin, on est sorti ensemble, à la fin de mon année précédent ça fait tout juste deux jours qu'on a rompu ... moi ...

-Alors racontes moi tout ?

-Mais tu as le temps ?

-Mais oui ! Je suis sorti de mon cours d'éco rien que pour toi sans donner d'explications à la prof ! Je vais pas y retourner !

-Merci ... Simon, en fait, si je t'ai quitté c'est justement à cause de ce garçon qui a invité Jubia ...

-Ah ... et pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? Pour lui ? Vous vous connaissiez ?

-A vrai dire ... Je l'ai vu à la cantine l'autre fois, je n'y faisais pas attention en seconde, et en première, mais il m'a regardé de ses yeux verts, mon coeur a battu la chamade à ce moment ...

-Pourquoi ce rendez-vous avec Jubia ?

-Pour qu'elle le séduise, enfin il ... lui donne une opportunité pour réparer les conséquences suite à un acte avec l'un de ses amis.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Jellal Fernandez.

-Tiens tiens ! Il est dans ma classe justement ! C'est un génie !

-Comment ?!

-Eh eh ! Oui. Il est en terminale S, cependant il ne parle qu'à, Grey Fullbester et Shaw Strauss, eux aussi sont dans ma classe, ensuite je l'ai vu avec d'autres mecs, mais dans d'autres classes !

-Ah ... OK.

-Il a 18 ans comme toi et moi, demain il aura ses 19 ans.

-OK.

-Allez ne sois pas triste !

-Oui, tu as raison !

-Voilà, c'est ce sourire qu'il faut que je vois !

-...

-Bon, eh bien, je vais y aller tu n'as plus besoin de moi !

-Non reste !

-Ouais si tu veux, j'ai rien à faire de toutes façons !

FIN P.O.V Erza

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, rirent pour un rien, quand la sonnerie se mit à retentire ! Erza se leva ainsi que Simon et ils partirent dans leurs cours respectifs ...

17 h00 fin des cours pour nos héroïnes !

Chez Levy :

Levy : Tiens ! Voilà cette robe sera parfaite! Non celle-là ! Han j'en j'en ai tellement attends ! Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose te correspondant très bien ! Voilà regarde comme elle est belle ! C'est celle la qu'il te faut !

Jubia : C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie.

Levy : Essaie-la !

Jubia : Euh ... Mais elle est bien trop belle pour moi.

Levy : Allez ! Je te la donne ! Je ne la met jamais ! En plus toutes ces robes sont trop grande pour moi. Je me demande si mon père fais attention quand il m'offre quelque chose !

Jubia : Mais ce cadeau est trop grand pour moi.

Levy : C'est très impoli de re refuser !

Jubia en l'enlaçant : Merci Levy !

Levy : J'ai trouvé aussi les chaussures ! Tiens ! Je te les donne ! Ca te fera un ensemble ! Et avec ce manteau !

Jubia : Tu me donnes tout ça ?

Levy : Oui ! Mais il y a aussi ça ! Tu allais oublié !

Jubia : Merci beaucoup Levy ! Je ne saurais comment te remercier !

Levy : Venge-toi alors !

Jubia : Ok ! Je vais me changer !

Levy souriant : Vas-y !

* * *

Fini !


	5. Chapter 4

Salut !

Kylie Scarlet : Merci des conseils. J'ai un peu modifié le chapitre 2, c'est de Luxus dont on parle, c'est parce qu'il s'est endormi sur le chemin. En fait, si Levy dit à Jubia de se venger, c'est tout simplement qu'elle espère que Jellal tombera sous le charme de Jubia et que par la même occasion, ça fasse souffrir Kageyama, mais le problème c'est que ça ne le touchera pas puisqu'il n'est pas et n'a jamais été d'ailleurs, amoureux de Jubia. Il s'est juste servi d'elle. Levy et Jubia voient en ce rendez-vous un moyen de vengeance.

Je vous laisse lire, mais j'aimerais juste préciser que je n'ai pas écrit le lime, mais il est d'une amie, je n'en ai encore jamais écris mais je ferais certainement les prochains. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Rendez-vous... Irruption**

* * *

Jubia : Alors ?

Jellal : Tu es ravissante ! Mais j'ai vu mieux !

Jubia montant dans sa porche : Sympa ...

Jellal souriant : De rien.

Jubia : *Gamin ! *

Jellal : Bref ! On va au restaurant Droy.

Jubia : Quoi ?! Mais les prix dans ce restaurant sont exorbitants !

Jellal montrant sa carte bleue : T'inquiète, je paierai.

Jubia : ...

Jellal : Et on va ensuite en boite de nuit, "Last night", tu y es déjà allée ?

Jubia : Non.

Jellal : Elle est connue pourtant.

Jubia : Je connais, mais je n'y suis jamais allée !

Jellal : Ouais. OK. Tu vas voir que n'importe n'est pas accepté, il y a même des chambres, on ira -

Jubia : QUOI ?!

Jellal : Bah ouais faut que tu me séduises, et il n'y a qu'une manière pour y arriver, baiser.

Jubia : Attends ! Qui dit qu'après tu vas m'aider, et que quand tu auras couché avec moi tu ne le raconteras pas à tes potes !? Et même, peut-être à tout le bahut !

Jellal : Je ne suis pas idiot comme Kageyama ... Je n'étale pas ma vie privée à tout le monde je baise et c'est tout.

Jubia : Quel grossier personnage !

Jellal : Ouais ! Quand tu me verras à poil tu diras plus ça du tout.

Jubia : Faut voir !

Jellal : Arrête. Tu me fais rougir ...

Jubia : Et toi alors ?! Tu croyais que tu me mettais à l'aise avec tes mots " baiser" et tes clins d'œil ?

Jellal : Roh ! C'est bon !

Jubia : Et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps toi et les autres ?

Jellal : Non depuis la seconde. Ça y est on est arrivés !

Jubia : C'est ici ?!

Jellal en l'aidant à descendre : Eh oui !

Jubia : Il y a que des bourgs je parie ?

Et il sourit encore mais cette fois-ci d'une manière niaise.

Jubia : Tu y viens souvent avec tes copains ?

Jellal : Ouais tous les soirs restos et boite de nuit.

Jubia : Ok …

Jellal : Prend mon bras.

Jubia : Pourquoi ?

Jellal : Pour faire comprendre que tu es ma compagne ce soir !

Jubia le lui prenant : Ok. Si c'est çà !

Chez Shaw, Mirajane et Elfman 20h30 :

Mirajane en criant : Shaw, t'es où ? Aide-moi s'il te plait ! J'y comprends rien en maths ! Il est où hein ?

Elfman : Sûrement dans sa chambre ! Va voir !

Mirajane partant : Ok. Merci.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la chambre de Shaw :

Début de lemon : INTERDIT AU MOINS DE 14 ANS VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS !

Shaw était en train de se faire faire une fellation par une blonde aux yeux bleus, nue ...

Shaw : Candys ! Vas-y ! Ça vient !

Elle retira sa bouche, il éjacula, il la bouscula sauvagement sur son lit puis commença à parsemer de baisers son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son sexe, il y inséra sa langue, puis commença à lui faire un cunnilingus, habilement, puis mit un doigt, ensuite deux doigts, quand ...

FIN DU LEMON !

Mirajane entrant : Shaw aide-moi ! J'y comprends rien !

Elle se figea sur place, et mit du temps à comprendre, Shaw était sur une jolie blonde. Ils étaient nus.

Mirajane : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Shaw se relevant : Putain, tu me soûles ! Tu peux pas toquer ?!

Candys se redressant : *Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire avec son exo de maths à la con ! Je te hais salope !*

Shaw se rhabillant : Bon Candys on finira ça demain dans les toilettes du lycée si t'es d'accord ?

Candys prenant ses vêtements : Ok, j'attends ce jour avec impatience !

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Mirajane, toujours sous le choc bégayait.

Shaw : Montre ton exo de maths !

Mirajane : Tu me demandes ça comme si il ne s'était rien passé ?

Shaw : Rohh ! C'est bon ! Fais pas l'innocente ! Je suis plus puceau depuis la seconde !

Mirajane : Mais fais pas ça à la maison ! Et si ça avait été papa ?

Shaw : De 1, je peux le faire dans ma chambre ! De 2, t'avais qu'à toquée à la porte et de 3, je vais la baiser dans les chiottes ! Voilà, t'es contente !

Mirajane : Arghhh tu es si grossier ! « baiser dans les chiottes ! » ?! Tu peux pas la respecter quand tu parles ?!

Shaw : Je pense que cette meuf te déteste, tu nous as interrompu, mais tu l'as défend ! T'es n'est pas nette comme fille toi.

Mirajane : Bref. Tiens mon exo de maths. Aide-moi s'il te plait !

Shaw mettant la main sur son front : Putain t'es grave ! C'est trop simple ! T'es vraiment conne regarde en trois lignes c'est fait ! Voilà ! T'aurais pu le faire seule ! T'abuse Mira ! Tu m'as interrompu pour ça ?! Ah sérieux ! Je suis dégoutté !

Mirajane : Heu ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas un génie !

Shaw : Bon je sors au resto avec Grey, Natsu, Gajeel et Luxus ! Allez salut !

Mirajane : Il est 21h00 et toi tu sors ?!

Shaw souriat : C'est pas de ma faute si t'es une no life.

Mirajane : Arrgghh ! Tu vas encore aller fumer des pétards et je ne sais quoi encore !

Shaw se retournant : Tu es trop coincée ! Mira ! Sors un peu ! Même Elfman sort ce soir !

Mirajane : Je n'abîme pas ma santé moi !

Shaw : Oui, mais peut-être que demain sera le dernier ou bien peut être dans deux mois, alors autant en profiter.

Mirajane : C'est sûr que si tu raccourci ta durée de vie !

Shaw : Pourquoi hésiter alors ? Allez bye petite sœur !

Mirajane : Grande !

Shaw : Appelle Lyon pour que tu prennes ton pied ce soir ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne refusera pas !

Mirajane : ...

Shaw était sorti laissant Mirajane seule avec comme réconfort ces dernières paroles.

BIP BIP !

Mirajane répondant : Allo ? Bonsoir qui est à l'appareil ?

Lyon : Salut c'est moi ...

Mirajane : Lyon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lyon : Juste te voir.

Mirajane : Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud pour oser me dire ça !

Lyon : Tu veux pas me voir ? Bon ok alors salut ...

Mirajane raccrochant : Salaud !

Elle fondit en larmes.

Chez Levy :

Levy dormait profondément.

Chez Lucy :

Lucy : Sting ...

Sting : T'es sûr que tes parents vont rentrer demain ?

Lucy l'embrassant : Mais oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Sting : Mais pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Pour qu'on fasse l'amour ?

Lucy s'allongeant sur son lit : Evidemment ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais tu me manques, tes caresses me manque... Allez, viens avec moi ...

Sting se déshabillant : Tu es toujours avec Mike ?

Lucy : Non. J'ai rompu ce soir, avant de t'appeler.

Sting : Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble ?

Lucy : Non pas du tout, juste une aventure d'un soir me suffit et peut-être plusieurs feront l'affaire.

Sting : Si tu le dis ...

Chez Erza :

Elle lisait un roman qui donnait toutes les astuces pour aborder et séduire un homme, et le mettre dans son lit, mais cette dernière phrase ne lui plaisait guère. Elle ne voulait pas du sex mais de l'amour. Comme avec Simon. Peut-être avaient-ils déjà essayé de le faire, mais ils n'avaient pas pu car ses parents étaient arrivés à ce moment-là, toujours vierge et fière de l'être ! Se disait intérieurement Erza.

Dans une boîte sélect :

Jellal et Jubia étaient en boîte et montèrent dans l'une des chambres réservée par Jellal.

* * *

A suivre dans le prochain épisode.

Désolé si ce chapitre vous a choqué. Après tout, il m'a beaucoup choqué moi-même alors voilà un chapitre très hot que j'ai honte d'avoir posté. Merci de laisser un commentaire pour me rassurer s'il vous plaît.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Je le sais ! Alors pourquoi me le dire ? Enfoiré !**

* * *

Le lendemain au lycée :

Jellal : La rumeur qui était vraie a été démentie par moi, Kageyama.

Kageyama : Mais pourquoi ?! Notre réputation t'en fais quoi ?!

Gajeel : Ouais grave ! D'habitude on s'en fout des rumeurs. On est des briseurs de cœur.

Natsu : Elle t'a fait quoi pour que tu sois aussi gentil avec elle ?

Jellal : A vrai dire, nous n'avons rien fait, on a passé la soirée à discuter, et cette discussion s'est révélée très passionnante.

Grey : Ne me dis pas que tu la trouve attirante pour sa personnalité et non son physique ?

Gajeel choqué : Arrête nous on baise ! On parle pas !

Jellal : Mais cette fille n'est pas comme les putes de ce bahut, elle est différente.

Shaw arivant : Salut !

Gajeel : T'étais où ?

Shaw : T'es ma mère ?

Gajeel : Juste pour savoir.

Shaw : Pour te répondre, je baisais Candys dans les chiottes.

Gajeel : Alors elle était bonne ?

Shaw : Oui, mais elle a cru qu'après çà, j'allais sortir avec elle. Elle est malade cette fille.

Gajeel : Ah...

Une fille aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés sauta au cou de Gajeel, le coupant dans sa phrase.

Gajeel en souriant : Hey baby !

Jenny l'embrassant : Je t'aime !

Gajeel : Hum...

Jenny : Mais dis-moi tu sens le parfum !

Gajeel : Ah...

Jenny : Tu m'as trompé ?!

Shaw étouffa un rire ainsi que les autres .

Gajeel : Tu le sais bien Paloma ! Tu es la plus importante à mes yeux, les autres ne sont là que pour me distraire :D

Jenny au bord des larmes : Tu ... j'en ai assez que tu me prennes pour une idiote ...

Gajeel la soulevant : Ne pleure pas, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, là-bas on pourra faire et parler de tas de trucs.

Jenny : Ok ... Allons-y.

Shaw : Comment il fait ? Je ne pourrai jamais moi !

Natsu : C'est sûr qu'il est en couple avec Paloma officiellement mais c'est pas ça qui l'empêche de baiser.

Ding ding dong !

Jellal : Et merde ! Les cours !

Grey : Bon ben salut Natsu et Luxus, à plus !

Luxus : A plus. Galère !

Shaw partit de son côté accompagné de Grey et de Jellal.

Arrivés en classe :

Simon : Excuse moi, tu es bien Jellal Fernandez ?

Jellal : Oui pourquoi ?

Simon lui donnant un poing : Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que quelqu'un d'autre lors de ton rendez-vous avec Jubia serait triste ?!

Jellal se relevant : Non mais ça va pas ! Et je m'en fous de cette prétendue personne !

Simon énervé : Elle s'appelle Erza Scarlett ...merde ...

Jellal : Erza ? Ah mais je me souviens maintenant, Jubia m'a parlé de celle-ci ...

Simon : ...

Jellal : Comment elle est ?

Grey s'avançant auprès de Simon : Tu t'es pris pour qui ? Tu rappe les gens sans raison ?

Simon : Pour moi tout simplement !

Grey calme : Excuse-toi auprès de lui.

Simon : Va te faire foutre !

Grey lui donnant un coup de pieds dans les parties génitales : Tu n'aurais jamais dû.

Jellal : C'est bon Grey ce coup ne m'a rien fait ; j'ai rien senti, bref elle est comment cette Erza Scarlett ?

Simon à terre : Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te le dire ?

Jellal : Peut-être pour voir qui c'est déjà et ensuite m'arranger pour ne plus la rendre triste.

Erza en apparaissant et criant : Simon ! Est-ce que tu as une calculatrice à me prêter ? J'ai oublié la mi-

Erza avait remarqué Jellal auprès de celui-ci qui était sur le sol en train de se toucher les parties génitales, douloureuses.

Jellal souriant : Comment tu t'appelles ?

Erza : M moi ?!

Simon : Ne lui dis pas !

Erza ne l'ayant pas écouté : Erza ...

Jellal s'approchant d'elle : Ah c'est donc toi.

Erza recula jusqu'à ce qu'un mur ne l'empêche d'aller plus loin, elle était prise au piège, il plaqua ses poings contre le mur, l'encerclant de ses bras.

Jellal clin d'œil : Il parait que tu as été triste quand je suis parti en rendez-vous avec Jubia ?

Erza regardant Simon avec un regard tueur : ...

Jellal : Saches qu'il n'y aura jamais rien même pas du sexe entre toi et moi, tu n'es pas mon style !

Shaw se moquant : La pauvre !

Grey ne laissait paraître aucune émotion .

Jellal toujours dans la même position : Mon style c'est plutôt ta copine Jubia !

Erza le poussa, en ayant assez de ses moqueries ; si bien qu'il tomba par terre. Elle lui donna une gifle avant de s'enfuir en courant, le cœur brisé, les yeux larmoyants, ce garçon le lui avait brisé, en pensant que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Alors que pour elle, c'était tout le contraire, elle l'aimait.

* * *

A suivre dans le prochain épisode.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Un nouvel arrivant et des invitations.**

* * *

Simon : Allô ? Erza je suis désolé pour hier...c'est la énième fois que je tombe sur ton répondeur. Rappelle-moi. Je passerai. A plus.

Zancrow : Eh eh ... Tu appelles ta copine je parie ?

Simon : T'es qui toi ?

Zancrow : Ah désolé. Je m'appelle Zancrow. Je suis nouveau dans cette classe.

Simon : Salut, je suis Simon. Sympa ta coupe de cheveux. J'en connais une qui va être ravie.

Zancrow : Ah ... merci, d'habitude, ça fait fuir les gens .

Simon : Je vois pas pourquoi, ça te donne du style cette coiffure.

Zancrow : Merci. Au fait, c'est qui qui va être ravie ? Parce que c'est la première fois que je viens dans cette ville alors je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir connu quelqu'un ici.

Simon : Non, tu ne la connais pas. C'est fille qui a les cheveux bleu et une coiffure assez originale.

Zancrow : Tu pourras me la présenter un de ces quatre. Au fait là on a cours ?

Simon : Eh bien oui mais comme tu peux le constater le professeur n'est pas là. Donc, ça nous laisse un peu de temps avant de reprendre les cours et cette fille je n'aurais plus à te la présenter parce qu'elle arrive avec une de ses copines.

Zancrow se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait et resta bouche bée, de voir une fille aussi belle.

Jubia s'approchant : Ah salut Simon ! Ça va ?

Simon : Oui et toi? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens jamais normalement.

Lucy : Et moi ?! Tu me dis plus bonjour ?!

Simon lui faisant la bise : Roh ! Ça va ?

Lucy rigolant : Oui on est la parce que Jubia voulait venir voir Jellal.

Simon : Et vous savez si Erza va bien ?

Jubia : Malheureusement non mais Levy va bientôt arriver, et je crois qu'elle est partie la voir hier, alors elle nous en dira un peu plus.

Zancrow : Heu ... Simon tu me présentes pas ?

Simon : Ah oui, lui c'est Zancrow et il est nouveau dans cette classe. Zancrow, la blonde c'est Lucy et l'autre Jubia, elles sont toutes les deux en terminale L !

Jubia souriant : Enchantée !

Lucy : Bienvenu au lycée Fairy !

Zancrow : Merci.

Lucy : De rien.

Jubia : C'est pas tout, mais je vous laisse je dois aller voir Jellal, à toute les gens ! Et Lucy tu m'attends s"il te plait ?

Lucy : Pas de problème ! Vas y !

Jubia s'en alla.

Zancrow après qu'elle soit partie : C'est son copain ce Jellal ?

Lucy : Non. Juste un ami, d'après elle, mais je pense que c'est faux.

Zancrow : Ah ...

Lucy : Pourquoi cet air déçu ? Me dis pas que tu craques pour elle ?!

Zancrow : Non non ! Non bien sur que non ! Pas du tout !

Lucy : T'es timide ! Que c'est mimi ! Je pense que tu es son genre de gars ! Alors tente ta chance.

Zancrow : N'importe quoi !

Simon : Avoue !

Lucy : Allez ! Je t'arrangerai un coup !

Zancrow : Pffff ! Arrêtez de m'emmerder ! C'est pas mon type et de plus j'ai déjà une copine ...

Lucy : Tu peux la tromper.

Zancrow : Je ne suis pas un casa nova !

Simon : Arrête ! Quand je t'ai vu ! Je savais que tu étais un tombeur !

Lucy : Moi aussi, j'aurais bien voulu essayer avec toi dans les toilettes du lycée ...

Zancrow : Ah bon ? Tu me trouves si séduisant que ça ?

Lucy : Grave !

Zancrow : Alors ce coup dans les chiottes ça pourrait s'arranger. Je fais une exception à la règle pour ça.

Lucy : Ca m'enchante ! Alors on se dit demain à 14h00 !

Zancrow se s'approchant et se collant à elle : Ce n'est pas une question je suppose. C'est d'accord.

Simon : Et je suis là ! Et la blonde et le nouveau !

Pendant ce temps là Jubia était à l'autre bout de la classe et papotait depuis plusieurs secondes avec Jellal qui avait lâché ses copains quand il l'avait vu .

Jellal : Au fait ça te branche une soirée chez moi, j'en organise une ; tiens ces invitations, il y en a en tout dix là dedans, alors invite tes potes si tu veux, c'est ce soir à 20h00 !

Jubia prenant les invitations : Ok merci ! Bon bah c'est bientôt l'heure je vais y aller à ce soir !

Jellal : A ce soir.

Après qu'elle soit partie, il partit rejoindre ses deux amis Grey et Shaw. Il trouvait cette fille différente de celles qu'il fréquentait, elle l'intéressait, et un peu de changement ne lui ferait pas de mal oui mais cette fille aux yeux noisettes, il n'y arrêtait pas d'y penser, ces larmes coulant sur ses joues roses, ses cheveux noués en queue de cheval, elle commençait à lui plaire, à lui faire de l'effet. Il s'en voulait, mais il ne laissait paraître aucune émotion.

Jubia une fois partie avec Lucy : Eh bien Ino tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour emballer le nouveau !

Lucy : Oui et demain je sens que je vais prendre mon pied !

Jubia : Roh ! Tu vas coucher avec lui ! Franchement Lucy tu le connais même pas !

Lucy : Je vais pas coucher, je vais baiser avec lui ! Coucher c'est quand on est amoureux et les préservatifs ma poule ça existe ! Il semblerait même que tu lui fasses de l'effet.

Jubia : Comment ça ?

Lucy : Bah tu lui plait quoi.

Jubia : Ah mais ... mais je ne suis pas prête encore à avoir une relation ... ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kageyama m'a marqué ...

Lucy : Comme tu veux. Je te dirait comment c'était.

Jubia : Roh ! Je m'en fiche de savoir ces choses là ! Pour moi le principal c'est l'amour et non le sexe !

Lucy :Et au fait je t'ai pas raconté, hier !

Jubia : Quoi ? Racontes !

Lucy : J'ai couché avec Sting.

Jubia: Franchement, Lucy tu dépasses les limites là ! Il t'aime ?

Levy : Mais non ! C'est juste une histoire de cul entre lui et moi !

Jubia secouant la tête : OK ... Tiens, c'est une invitation de Jellal, il y a une soirée chez lui ce soir !

Lucy : Cool ! Justement j'avais rien à faire ! On verra sûrement les membres de l'autre groupe ! Miamm! Invite Zancrow !

Jubia: Si tu veux.

Lucy en courant vers les filles : Eh Mirajane ! On est invité chez Levy !

Levy étonnée : J'étais pas au courant.

Lucy : Normal c'est ton cousin qui a organisé ça !

Levy : Merci de me l'avoir dit j'aurais le temps de me préparer.

Makarof arrivant : Eh les filles en cours ! Je suis là allez vous asseoir !

Toutes les quatre : Oui monsieur !

Lucy prenant place au côté de Mirajane : On va faire les boutiques après.

Mirajane : Ouais ça marche ! Mes frères sont pas là alors ça m'occupera !

Lucy : Ok j'envoie un sms à Levy pour qu'elle fasse passer le message à Jubia;

Levy recevant un sms : "Shopping après ce cours, dis-le à Jubia. On ira chercher Erza "

Jubia lisant aussi : Ok !

Levy montra à Lucy son pouce pour lui dire que c'était ok.

Mirajane chuchotant : Je t'ai pas dit ! L'autre fois, j'ai trouvé mon frère Shaw avec une fille à poil sur le lit !

Lucy : La chanceee. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être dans son lit.

Mirajane : Il n'est pas si beau que ça !

Lucy : C'est toi qui le dit.

L'heure terminée, elles partirent toutes ensemble chez Erza mais avant Jubia donna deux invitions à Zancrow ainsi qu'a Simon, il était 15h57, les boutiques fermaient à 18h00, elles avaient largement le temps !

Levy leur expliqua en route ce qu'il s'était passé entre Erza et Jellal son cousin.

Levy sonnant : Erza ! C'est nous ! Descend !

Erza : J'arrive ...

Jubia : Elle est habillée ?

Levy : Oui je lui ai envoyé un SMS, comme quoi elle était invitée chez moi et qu'on allait faire du shopping !

Lucy : Ouf tu me rassures .

Erza arrivant : On y va ?

Toutes : Ouais on t'attendais ! Alors racontes nous ...

Erza : Je me suis juste pris un râteau, mais ce n'est rien. Alors n'en parlons plus !

Levy : Ok !

* * *

Voilà.


End file.
